


Night of Whitefire

by Damien_Kova



Category: RWBY
Genre: Body Worship, F/F, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-26 09:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13233288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Having gone to sleep alone, Salem never would’ve expected to wake up in Cinder’s arms. Luckily, she plans to make sure to repay the kindness.





	1. Chapter 1

Salem yawned as she opened her eyes for the first time in the day, feeling an oddly warm figure in her bed at her side and around her waist. Someone was holding her, and that made her smile softly, happy that someone had wanted to hold her again after so long of being almost alone. Even though it took a moment or two for the woman to recognize who the warmth came from, the gray-skinned woman smiled even wider as she realized it was the woman who meant the world to her. Cinder Fall. “Sweetheart, when did you get in my bed…?” The Grimm Goddess smiled and slowly turned herself around, making sure to not move fast enough to wake her amber-eyed love on the off-chance she was still asleep. “It’s not like you to crawl in my bed.~”   
  
Luckily, the Fall Maiden was already awake and smiling as she held the older woman. “About midnight when I returned from my mission. You were asleep and I didn’t want to bother with my room. So, I figured I’d come spend the night with the woman who I spend my life with.~” The black-haired woman chuckled softly as she watched the woman of her dreams quickly crawl into her lap and sit up, exposing her gloriously glowing gray skin to her and making her bite her lip at the sight of her exposed body. “Though, I don’t remember you being naked when I got in here. Not that I’m complaining.~” Cinder placed a hand on Salem’s hip and raised the other one along the Goddess’s side and up to her breasts.

 

“You love seeing me naked, Cinder. Always have.~” Salem leaned down and placed a gentle kiss onto the younger woman’s lips, letting her white hair fall to the side of her head and cover their faces from the view of anyone who might walk in on them. “And I’ve always enjoyed seeing you naked.~” After she spoke, she captured the maiden’s lips in another kiss and smiled into the affection, running a hand through the other woman’s dark locks and letting her fingers rest on the back of her head. The Goddess soon broke the kiss and sat up, letting her long hair fall to her sides and even cover the top of her breasts. “But you know what I love more than that, Love?”   
  
“What would that be?” Of course, Cinder knew exactly what the woman’s answer would be, and she couldn’t help but become excited as that thought crossed her mind. “Is it the sounds of my moans?~” Her amber eyes happily gazed over the other woman’s naked body, taking in every curve, muscle, and vein that she adored and must’ve memorized a dozen times now. “Or maybe the way my ass looks in the moonlight?~” The black-haired woman smirked and stuck her tongue out to try and tease the other woman, just to gasp as her lover captured her tongue in a kiss, playing with it as their lips met.

 

After a moment, Salem pulled her lips away again, dropping her smile as she felt her lust for Cinder start taking over. “All of those things, but what makes it even better is when I’m the reason for them happening.~” Leaning back down, the gray-skinned woman started trailing kisses along her lover’s neck, keeping them gentle as she went down the younger woman’s collarbone to her breasts. However, she took a moment to appreciate the soft mounds she loved so much, wrapping her fingers around the side of one just enough to lift it into her mouth and swirl her tongue around it for a short bit. Salem relished in the way that her amber-eyed lover gasped and moaned from her touch, even enjoying the desperate way that the maiden ran her hands through her white hair, making her smile even more as she bit down on the stiff and sensitive nub.

 

Cinder, on the other hand, enjoyed everything that her mother figure did to her body when she was in a playful mood, even if all it consisted of was just some light teasing like she was currently doing. But deep in her heart, the amber-eyed woman knew that there was going to be more, that at least one of them was going to experience an orgasm tonight and that thought made her even wetter down below, especially as the goddess bit down on her nipple and caused a ragged moan to leave her lips. “I wonder what tonight will contain.~ Will my mistress finger me to an orgasm? Will she eat me out? Will she force me to make her experience the best pleasure I can provide her? All of the above? If only I could tell the future.~” A soft giggle left her as she looked into Salem’s eyes, seeing a bit of a playful mood mixed in with the very clear lust that was there. “I’ll enjoy it either way.~”

 

Salem nodded and pulled back from the younger woman’s breasts, trailing kisses back down the maiden’s warm body, enjoying the feeling and taste of her skin against her lips as she lowered herself inch by inch, kiss by kiss. “Well, we’ll just have to see, won’t we?~” She continued to get lower and lower until her lips were not even an inch away from Cinder’s cunt, happily taking in its sweet scent before trailing her tongue along the amber-eyed woman’s folds, taking in her taste and earning a blissful gasp as well. “Glad to see you never get tired of that.~” After letting out a soft breath, the gray-skinned woman started circling her tongue around the younger maiden’s sensitive clit, relishing in the way her grip on the back of her head only managed to tighten and try to pull her in closer for more pleasure. The goddess playfully rolled her eyes before placing a few kisses and bites on the woman’s thighs, leaving very clear marks that weren’t going to go away anytime soon.

 

The younger woman watched as, unfortunately, her lover crawled her way back up her almost pale skin, their lips meeting for a kiss yet again. Neither of them pulled away as Cinder placed her hands back on the gray-skinned woman’s hips, enjoying the new taste that accompanied her lips as they shared kiss after kiss after kiss. However, another gasp left her as she suddenly found herself lower on the bed, Salem having used her strength to force her there. “Um… What’s… What’s going-” Before being able to finish her thought, the black-haired woman realized exactly what was going to happen as she watched the other woman’s plump, gray rear end hover over her face. Without any hesitation or worry in her mind, she leaned her head up just enough to get a good lick of the goddess’s folds. “Just as delicious as always.~”   
  
The Grimm Goddess let out a soft huff as a soft blush rose to her cheeks. She knew that her lover never did it on purpose, but there was always something that the younger woman could say that would make the older blush, no matter what they were doing. Though, as she tangled a hand into the younger’s hair, Salem couldn’t help but smile and remember that meant that Cinder only meant that much more to her than the average partner she’s had in the past. “Oh shut up and get to work, Cinder.~” The gray-skinned woman lowered herself down onto her lover’s face, making sure that the maiden’s head was comfortable against the bed and she wasn’t putting her full weight on her neck. Though, as she felt the first few licks along her entrance, the older woman couldn’t stop the moan that left her, even as she leaned back just enough to use her free hand to tease the amber-eyed woman’s folds. “I love you, you bitch.”   
  
It was random and seemingly out of nowhere for their current situation, but Cinder knew that the older woman meant it with all of her heart, even if her heart had grown cold to almost everyone else over the years. She would’ve said it back to her, just so show that she meant it as well, but as she felt one of Salem’s slender fingers find its way into her cunt, she knew that the gray-skinned woman knew full well that she loved her back just as much. So, she decided to just focus on making the woman cum instead, happily pushing her tongue into the goddess’s womanhood as deep as she could, earning a blissful moan from her as she let out her own. Ever so slowly, the black-haired woman rolled her hips against the other’s hands, craving more than just a single finger inside of her.

 

Salem knew right then and there that her partner craved more than the one finger, giggling and happily plunging a second one into her while she used her thumb to apply pressure onto her clit and give her more pleasure than before. She hadn’t said anything, but in her mind, this night was going to turn into giving Cinder all the pleasure she could manage just because she wanted to. The gray-skinned woman knew that her lover would give her a night of fantastic sex if all she did was ask, but she wanted to treat the amber-eyed woman right tonight. Luckily, as she looked down to see those glowing eyes gazing up at her, showing just how close she was to an orgasm, the older woman smirked and moved her hips off the other’s face. “You know what? You deserve more than just a few fingers.~ Sit right there and I’ll be right back.~” The gray-skinned woman smiled and got off the bed, shivering slightly as the coldness of her own arousal on her thighs.

 

Cinder watched her older lover, slightly confused about what she meant, but as she watched Salem walk over to the dresser and pull out that white strap-on that she had gifted the goddess for her birthday, she knew exactly how well this night would go for her. “You really love me, don’t you? Because I certainly love you.~”   
  
“Have I ever not?~”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cinder’s night of pleasure due to Salem only turns that much better as the Grimm Goddess starts really getting into it.

“Luckily, I think you’ve always loved me far more than anyone else.~” Cinder smiled as she brought a hand down to her slit, teasing her folds as she waited for her older lover to come back to her side. “Though, that doesn’t mean you’ll ever stop treating me like a slut in bed, does it?~” Her amber eyes watched her lover equip the strap-on, biting her lip in anticipation for what was to come for her nigh, a soft chuckle leaving her as she watched the gray-skinned woman turn around and smile right back to her.   
  
“Of course not, dear. What kind of mother would I be if I didn’t give my precious little girl exactly what she wanted?~” The white-haired woman kept her smile as she approached the bed, keeping her eyes locked onto the other woman’s body, mentally taking in the anticipation, excitement, and desire in Cinder’s every movement, even if she was just fingering herself as she waited to be fucked. Crawling back onto the bed, Salem smirked and ran her hand through the amber-eyed woman’s dark locks, smirking and yanking her forward until the fake cock was just inches from her lips. “Why don’t you show me just how much of a slut you’ve become for me?~” Her smile and lustful desires for the younger woman only grew as she watched the black-haired woman swipe her tongue along the dildo before her, causing Salem to pull her just a bit closer.

 

Cinder, being the loving woman she was for her mistress, was eager to wrap her soft lips around the member before her, happily taking it into her mouth and starting to bob her head as her tongue dragged along the underside of the fake member. She knew full well that this blowjob was only to give a little extra lube before she got fucked with this grimm-based strap on, but that didn’t stop her from going all out for what she could do, energetically getting her lips to the base of the toy and ignoring the need for air as she could feel the bulge in her throat that had formed. Bringing a hand from her breast to her throat, the amber-eyed woman wrapped her fingers around it, knowing that her lover couldn’t feel the extra attention she was giving the toy, but she still wanted to give it her best before she was rewarded for being such a loving woman towards Salem. Starting to bob her head again, the maiden instinctively moaned at the feeling of the bulge moving back and forth in her neck as she picked up the pace, feeling that need to breathe once again hitting her.

 

Luckily for the younger woman, Salem was quick to throw her back onto the bed, making sure she landed on her back before placing both hands on the younger woman’s thighs. “No need to starve yourself of oxygen, Cinder. I don’t want you dying on me, after all.~” The white-haired woman leaned in and captured her younger’s lips in a passionate kiss as she pushed the first few inches of her fake cock into her. She had expected to hear a groan from the younger woman’s lips while their lips were locked, but she didn’t expect the black-haired woman to bit her lip in excitement as well. Though, that didn’t stop the gray-skinned woman from smirking as much as she could before nipping the other woman’s lips in return, still slowly moving her hips until their hips had met and the toy was fully inside of the amber-eyed woman. Pulling her lips away just enough to get a good view of her lover’s glowing eyes, Salem brought a hand from Cinder’s thigh up to her head, running it through her hair again just to get a good grip on the back of her skull. The Grimm Goddess leaned close to the other woman’s ear and gently nipped at it. “Do you remember the last time we were able to be alone like this, Love? The last time you had the woman who raised you treat you like a dirty and loving slut like you wanted?~”

 

The words felt like daggers to the younger woman’s nerves, sending her arousal into overdrive as she tried to recall the last time the two had passionately shared a bed together, gasping as she felt the woman’s teeth clench down around her earlobe without actually causing her any harm. “I-It’s been too… too long, Mistress…” She managed to squeak out between heavy breaths and moans, relishing in the warmth of her lover’s body against her own as the gray-skinned woman’s other hand found its way to the small of her back. “Far too long.~”   
  
“That’s right, Cinder. And I bet you’ve missed my touch, haven’t you?~” Once again, Salem knew exactly what to say to drive her lover crazy and that much closer to the edge, still not having moved her hips once since hilting the toy inside of Cinder. “Why don’t you tell me just how much you’ve missed it? Let go of everything else in the world for one night and feel pleasure you haven’t felt in longer than you can remember from the woman you love?~” A soft smile formed on the goddess’s lips as she could feel the goosebumps starting to form on the amber-eyed woman’s body, only stealing her determination to not move until her young lover had begged her to. “All you need to do…” The white-haired woman’s smile only grew as she blew a gentle stream of air into the black-haired woman’s ear, causing her to gasp and arch her back slightly. “...Is ask.~”

 

The younger woman watched with an adoringly desirable look in her eyes as her lover sat up straight, keeping her hands in place but exposing her body to the cold of the room and making her internally crave every touch Salem had to offer even more than before. Her amber eyes met the older woman’s and everything seemed to freeze in place. That dominant and sadistic, yet caring look in her eyes and the way her lips curved into this perfectly sweet smile that hid just how harmful she could be to anyone she chose, it was absolutely perfect to the younger woman as her heart seemed to stop. Finally, after what felt like a silent eternity, she went to open her mouth to speak, stopping as she realized her lower lip had started quivering at some point, causing her mind to skip exactly what she wanted to say and ask before only making one word register in her mind and on her tongue. “More…” Was all that left the amber-eyed woman before she felt those soft lips capture her own in a heated and passionate kiss again, causing a smile to form on her own. After another moment, Cinder felt a spark of passion and pleasure rush through her body as Salem started to move her hips at a steady but rough pace, causing her entire body to bounce slightly with each thrust.

 

Salem knew everything that her lover’s body can handle and how much it could handle at once, so as she started moving her hips with enough force to make the younger’s body bounce slightly with each movement she made, she knew that the younger woman could easily handle it. Though, that knowledge didn’t stop the worry in her heart as she pulled her lips away and heard nothing but blissful moans leaving the other woman. She didn’t want to break her tonight, or even give her a mind shattering orgasm, but as she ran the hand she kept under Cinder’s back along her stomach, making the black-haired woman instinctively press into her touch, she couldn’t help but worry. “I’ve raised you into such a loving woman, Cinder. You crave my every touch when you get like this, become puddy in my slender fingers and moan at every grasp I make. I chose very well when I found you all those years ago.~” The Grimm Goddess gripped the back of the maiden’s head and pulled her into another kiss, still moving her hips at their current pace just to make sure she didn’t make her lover’s mind melt too quickly.

 

In all actuality, the woman the Grimm Goddess loved and called Cinder was gone until all this pleasure was clear of her system, not that either woman was going to complain about it this one night. All that was left was a woman who wanted nothing more than the gray-skinned woman’s touch, already feeling the pleasure in her body starting to peak just from measly thrusts that didn’t compare to what she was used to when it came to mind-blowing passionate sex. However, as she felt Salem’s slender fingers wrap around her breast and take a firm hold on it, squeezing and kneading it as she continued to thrust, everything peaked right then and there. A shrill scream of bliss left Cinder as she arched her back against the woman’s body, her orgasm tearing through her in the most pleasant way it possibly could. A gasp left the amber-eyed woman’s lips as she was dropped against the bed and flipped over onto her stomach so she was on her hands and knees. Words were a failure for her mind at the moment, but as she those soft and familiar hands on her rear end, something told her there might be more pleasant treatment in her near future.


End file.
